Malignant tumor is a common and frequently-occurring disease which severely threatens human's health. In recent 20 years, the tumor death rate in our country has been increased by 29.42%. Among the middle and prime aged crowds who are 35-59 years old, tumor has ranked the first among various causes of death. Data shows that the tumor incidence of our country is 200/100,000 people. In each year, there are about 2,200,000 or more newly-incident cases, and there are more than 6,000,000 patients receiving treatments. The treatment methods of tumor include operative treatment, radiotherapy and chemotherapy. At present, the chemotherapy is still the major means to treat tumor in clinic. One hotpot for new medicine study is to find out anti-tumor drugs. In recent years, 4-aminoquinazoline compounds have greatly drawn people's attention due to excellent biological activity thereof, and have become the researching hotpot of scholars from the biology and chemistry circles. The 4-aminoquinazoline compounds produce better inhibiting effects on EGF receptor or PDGF receptor tyrosine kinase, presenting such efficacy like resisting lung cancer, gastric cancer, colon cancer, breast cancer, gallbladder cancer, and prostatic cancer, and having effect like antibiosis, anti-HIV, anti-inflammation, and diabetes treatment, like those drugs on sale including gefitinib, erlotinib, lapatinib ditosylate, etc. It is found by the inventor that N-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-4-N-{7-methoxy-6-[(2-pyrrolidin-1-yl)hydroxyethyl]quinazolin-4-yl}phen-1,4-diamine has certain anti-tumor activity. The inventor proposes an invention related to the N-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-4-N-{7-methoxy-6-[(2-pyrrolidin-1-yl)hydroxyethyl]quinazolin-4-yl}phen-1,4-diamine or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, a solvate or predrug thereof, or a stereoisomer or tautomer or metabolite thereof.